Nowadays, remote controllers are widely used to allow remote manipulation of audio-visual appliances such as television sets and VCRs, DVD players and audio sets, air conditioners and other electronic appliances. However, as electronic appliances become provided with an increasingly large number of functions, remote controllers become provided with more and more buttons and the like that permit various manipulations; thus unfamiliar users can only use part of such a large number of functions. Under this circumstance, in order to facilitate manipulation of remote controllers of electronic appliances, there have been proposed, for example, remote controllers that provide manipulation instructions in the form of audio (see patent documents 1 and 2).
As such a multifunctional remote controller, there has been proposed, for example, a remote controller, for use with a television set which can display a sub window, that can output the audio of a program displayed in the sub window (see patent document 3).
As such multi-functional remote controllers, there have also been proposed, for example, a remote controller that indicates its location by producing sound and a remote control system provided with a microphone (see patent documents 2 and 4).    Patent document 1: JP-A-H10-243476    Patent document 2: JP-A-2002-247670    Patent document 3: JP-A-2003-032573    Patent document 4: JP-A-H08-294184